Who will save you now ?
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Recueil d'OS, sur divers personnages, leurs tristesses, leurs joies, avec comme thème commun : ils sont seuls.
1. Lily

**Who will save you now ?**

 **-Lily-**

« _Lily, prends Harry avec toi ! C'est lui, il arrive !

Lily se leva du canapé, sans écouter véritablement ce que disait James. Tout ce qu'elle savait s'est que ce qu'elle avait tant redouté se produisait. Elle n'eut pas la pensée de prendre sa baguette, qu'elle laissa sur le table devant elle. Elle courut vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage de leur petite maisonnée, son cerveau fixé sur une seule chose : Elle devait protéger Harry. Derrière elle, elle entendait des bruits sourds de duel. Elle savait que James était désarmé. Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais.

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put. Quand elle arriva en bas de l'escalier, elle se retourna un instant, quand elle entendit la voix de Voldemort résonner dans toute la maison. Les deux mots, si lourds de sens, qu'elle avait toujours eut peur d'entendre. Son coeur manqua un battement, puis un second. Il reprit douloureusement, sa respiration se fit difficile. Ses yeux laissèrent couler une larme, sa main se pressa sur sa bouche, se retenant de pousser un cris.

Son meilleur ami était dans la pièce à côté, sans baguette, face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle le savait doué, mais elle savait qu'il ne tiendrait jamais dans un tel combat. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de récupérer sa baguette pour se défendre. Jamais elle n'aurait penser que tous se passerait aussi vite. Eux qui, moins d'un instant avant, étaient assis dans leur salon, discutant de leur avenir. S'ils avaient sur qu'ils n'en avaient aucuns, Lily aurait mis fin à la dispute qu'ils avaient eu. Elle se serait excusé, et aurait pris James dans ses bras. Elle lui aurait dit qu'elle l'aimait, elle lui aurait dit ces sept lettres si difficiles à prononcer. Elle lui aurait dit en boucle,des centaines de fois.

Son autre main était pressé contre la rambarde en bois, elle s'y appuya de tout son poids pour s'empêcher de tomber. Elle avait le tournis, mais elle savait qu'elle devait protéger Harry. Il était le plus important. Sa douleur devait venir en second plan, quand elle saurait que son fils est en sécurité. Elle s'empressa de montée les marches le plus rapidement possible, tandis qu'un bruit sourd, suivit d'un silence, lui annonçait la fin du combat entre James et Voldemort.

Elle posa une main sur son ventre, qui commençait à peine à s'arrondir. Elle ne pourrait jamais sauver son deuxième enfant. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle s'en sorte. Jamais elle ne saurait si c'était un deuxième garçon, ou une petite fille. Mais elle avait encore une chance de sauver son fils ainé, son précieux petit bébé. Durant un instant, alors que son instinct maternel se réveillait à cause de son bébé à naitre, elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne se rendait pas. elle avait peut être une chance ainsi, de vivre, et de sauver son bébé. Mais cela signifiait condamner son fils, et le monde des sorciers.

La douleur qu'elle ressentait la ramena brusquement à la réalité. James était tombé, et bientôt elle aussi ne serait plus de ce monde.

C'était fini.

Il était partit, elle le sentait dans son être entier, comme si une partie d'elle venait d'être brutalement arraché à son âme. Elle voulait hurler, pleurer, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de faire une telle chose. Elle ferma la porte de la chambre d'Harry derrière elle, la claquant fermement, même si elle savait que plus rien n'empêcherait Voldemort d'accomplir sa triste tache.

Elle se précipita vers son fils, et lui sourit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète. Elle entendait les pas dans l'escalier. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps. Elle remercia Sirius de l'avoir forcé à installer un téléphone moldu enchanté dans chacune des pièces de la maison. Elle prit le combinée, l'arrachant presque de son socle, et tapa fébrilement le numéro d'urgence qu'ils avaient mis en place en cas de problème. Ainsi prévenu, Sirius pourrait prévenir l'Ordre, et ils arriveraient peut être a temps pour sauver Harry. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire était retenir Voldemort le plus longtemps possible.

Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre que Peter soit le traitre. Il avait toujours été très gentil avec Harry, et même si les trois autres se moquait parfois de lui, ils avaient toujours pris soin de lui, l'avait soutenu dans chacune des épreuves de la vie, et avaient toujours fait attention à ce qu'il se sente apprécié.

Lily entendit le pallier craqué. Il était là, il arrivait. Elle murmura ses derniers mots à Harry, l'embrassa sur le front. Elle ne le verrait jamais grandir, mais elle ferait en sorte qu'il grandisse. Il aurait un avenir. Elle savait que Sirius prendrait soin de lui, et que Remus le protègerait. Elle sourit à son fils, qui la regardait, sans comprendre, avec ses immenses yeux verts, ses petites mains potelées battant l'air près de son visage.

Elle savait qu'Alice et Frank veillerait aussi sur lui, et qu'ils s'occuperaient de son bébé comme de leur fils. Pétunia s'occuperait de lui pendant les vacances, et il connaitrait ainsi le monde moldu et sa famille maternelle. Puis, quand il serait agé de onze ans, il recevrait sa lettre et ira à Pouillard, ou Severus ferait tout pour qu'il ne soit pas perdu, et qu'il devienne un jeune homme aussi doué que brillant. Tous le monde ferait tout pour qu'il grandisse aimé, protéger, et choyer. Il aurait un foyer, une famille, elle n'avait aucun doute la dessus.

Voldemort entra dans la pièce.


	2. Percy

**Who will save you now ?**

 **-Percy-**

Percy leva les yeux vers le miroir. Il posa une main sur son visage, sur sa barbe de trois jours. Il remonta celle ci à ses cheveux, d'un roux vifs. Puis il la laissa retomber près de lui. Il inspira profondément, expira. Doucement, il rouvrit les yeux. Son regard vidé lui renvoyait une image pitoyable de lui même. Il se supportait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus de chaque jour, croisé son propre reflet dans le miroir.

Surtout depuis la mort de Fred.

Il n'avait jamais été très proche de ses frères, ni de sa jeune soeur. Peut être parce qu'il était née trop tard pour être amis avec Bill ou Charlie, qui avait toujours fait preuve d'une grande complicité. Trop tôt pour être proche de Fred et Georges, qui lui avait vite montré qu'ils se suffisaient à eux même. Et il était déjà trop grand pour partagé les joies de l'enfance avec Ron. Avec Ginny, il était vite devenu jaloux de toute l'attention que la famille lui portait.

Il avait grandit de façon assez solitaire, malgré sa famille nombreuse. Il s'était réfugié dans ses études dès son entrée à Poudlard, s'assurant d'avoir toujours le meilleures notes. Bien que placé à Gryfondor, il n'avait compris en quoi cette maison lui ressemblait. Il ne s'était jamais sentie courageux, ni brave. Il n'était pas un fonceur.

Il ne savait pas qui il était. Il savait qu'il avait été un vrai con avec sa famille, et depuis, il se demandait s'il méritait même d'en faire partit. Pouvait il dire qu'il était un Weasley, alors qu'il avait passer sa vie à tenter de se différencier ? Pour lui, bien que son souhait soit désormais de faire partie de cette famille, il avait cette sensation d'être qu'un étranger, un parasite. Il avait cette effroyable sensation ne plus appartenir à aucun monde, de n'être le bienvenu nul part.

Un bruit de rue se fit entendre, et Percy sursauta violemment, se recroquevillant sur le sol de la salle de bain, les deux mains sur les oreilles. Le moindre bruit le faisait sursauter. Dès que quelque chose bougeait dans le coin de son champs de vision, sa main se crispait sur sa baguette. A chaque instant, des flashs apparaissait, des souvenirs qu'il voulait oublier.

L'explosion.

Respirer, c'était le seul moyen de s'en sortir.

Le sourire de Fred.

Inspirer.

"_Percy ?

Expirer.

"_Percy ? Tu fais une blague ?

Inspirer.

Explosion. Le mur qui vole en éclat.

Expirer.

Le corps de Fred, abandonné derrière une armure. Seul.

Inspirer.

Le cercueil.

Expirer.

La famille qui pleure. Il n'avait pas de place, il n'avait pas de place, pas de place autours du cercueil. Il n'y avait pas de place, il se tenait tous les uns les autres, il n'y avait pas de place. Pas de place, aucune place, George est seul, mais pas de place, pas de place, pas de place, pas de place, Charlie est sur le côté gauche avec Bill, Fleur en retrait. Pas de place, il n'y a pas de place, il est derrière, pas de place, il veut juste dire au revoir, pas de place, au revoir à son frère, pas de place. Pas de place près de Ron. Pas de place, il n'y a pas de place, il descende le cercueil, pas de place, il va descendre, il ne pourra pas dire au revoir, pas de place. Pas de place.

Inspirer.

« Il a trahis sa famille. »

« Il aurait même tenter de tuer Harry. »

« On dis qu'il était un mangemorts, jusqu'à ce que tu-sais-qui perde la guerre. Si, je te jure, c'est lui qui a tué son frère. »

« Tu n'as pas entendu ? D'après ce qu'on dit, c'est un loup-garou. »

« C'est de sa faute si Fred est mort. »

« Il aurait du mourir à sa place. »

« Ce n'est qu'un larbin du ministère, personne ne le regrettera. »

Expirer.

Recommencer encore une fois, compter jusqu'à dix. Puis reprendre les exercices de respiration. Puis, il fallait compter, encore une fois jusqu'à dix. Là, il pourrait ouvrir les yeux, mais pas avant. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix. Respirer, calmement. Laisser les images se calmer dans son esprit. Doucement, elles allaient s'effacer. Continuer de respirer, le plus calmement possible, il devait se forcer à contrôler sa respiration. Puis se seraient les voix, les sifflements, qui disparaissait. Mais pour ça, il devait d'abord compter, une nouvelle fois.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix.

Percy pressa ses mains contre ses tempes, respirant difficilement. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Le sol était froid sous lui, il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé allongé sur le sol carrelé. D'un oeil hagard, il regarda sa montre à son poignet. C'était son premier jour au ministère, depuis la fin de la guerre. Il devait se dépêcher ou il allait être en retard.

Il ne pouvait pas arriver en retard à son premier jour de travail. Il se devait d'arriver en avance, ou il ne ferait pas bonne impression. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas y aller. Le ministère était le dernier endroit où il voulait aller. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait y aller.

Le jeune homme se releva en vitesse, et évitant soigneusement de se regarder dans le miroir, rasa sa barbe disgracieuse. Que pouvait il faire d'autre de toute façon ?


End file.
